You Think I'm Sweet?
by SapphireRose10
Summary: Some tender love between The Doctor and Rose, but dont worry, Captain Jack wont be left alone...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DW. This is my first Who story. Hope you enjoy :)

Rose sat curled up on her bed reading a book when there was a soft knock on her door. She read the last few words of her page, then placed the book face down before sliding off the bed and shuffling over to the door. "Yes?"

"Its me. Mind if I bother you for a moment?" The Doctor mumbled through the door.

Rose smiled softly and opened the door. There her Doctor stood, with a glass of apple juice and a plate of cookies. "Whats this about?" She smirked.

The Doctor smiled back. "You didn't eat much for dinner so I thought you could use a snack. Also, you've been quite quiet today. Thought you might like to chat."

Rose stepped out of the way, and The Doctor walked in, setting the glass and plate down on the desk, while she closed the door. "I'm alright. Just thinking is all."

"Wow..." The Doctor exclaimed as he glanced around the room. "You've really made it your own haven't you?"

When she decided to travel with The Doctor fulltime, he gave her a room to call her own, and so she made it exactly how she wanted. As they went to different places, she had picked up little things here and there that suited her personality. Finally, she felt like home. Well, aside from the times that she felt a little homesick.

"I didn't do much, just made it comfortable. Hope you don't mind." Rose smiled, climbing back onto her bed. Her covers were a soft blue, that matched the rest of her room. The love seat by the door had silky black pillows and her furniture was black, but other than that, everything else was blue.

The Doctor leaned against her desk. "Alright Rose, you can't hide anything from me. I'm The Doctor, its my job to know whats wrong."

Rose chuckled softly. "You mean like a real doctor?"

"Exactly!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Now whats going on in that ape mind of yours?"

Shrugging, Rose glanced down at her bed. "I don't know. Sometimes...I miss being home. I mean, not that I want to stay home and stop traveling...I just mean...I sometimes miss when things were a little more simple. More...human I guess."

The Doctor walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. "If you don't want to travel with me anymore, I would understand. I wouldn't be too pleased with the idea, might miss you quite a bit, but Rose I would enevre want to stop you from having a chance at a normal life if thats what you wanted..."

"No! No thats not what i meant!" Rose exclaimed, as she grabbed The Doctor's hand. "Thats not it at all. I'm not leaving you...this...ever. Hear me?"

Rose sq ueezed his hand softly as they locked eyes. Gazing into his eyes always made her breath catch in her throat, and she swallowed hard before looking away.

The Doctor reached his other hand over and stroked her cheek softly. "Rose Tyler...what have you done to this poor sad time-lord?" His voice had a tone that she had never heard before: desperation. She lightly grasped his other hand, and kissed it softly.

"I never meant to do anything..." Rose trailed off, before leaning over and resting her forehead against his. "I just can't help feeling..."

His lips were mire inches away and yet she could feel the electricity. He traced over her lips lightly, sending more jolts through them both, before capturing hers in a heart-stopping kiss.

As a time-lord, The Doctor had seen and experienced many things. But this was the first time the Galifreyan felt like time itself had stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

Dicsclaimer: I dont own Doctor Who. Hope you enjoy!

The soft embrace seemed to last for eons, before Rose slowly pulled away, her hand reaching up to touch her lips. She could still feel his lips on hers, and it was a feeling she really hoped would never go away. For months, she had wondered what it would be like if he had kissed her or if she kissed him. She was quite happy to know that it was more amazing then she ever could have fathomed.

"Was that...are you alright?" The Doctor finally broke the silence, but his tone was so unsure and quiet, that it wouldn't have been heard otherwise.

"Yea I'm alright. That was alright. Well, actually that was a lot more than alright. Are you alright? Do I remember how to stop talking?" Rose rambled on nervously. She chuckled and tugged her hair behind her ear.

"I don't mind at all when you talk, means I don't have to." The Doctor replied, smirking. "Rose...I don't want this to make anything awkward."

Rose grasped his hand again tighter this time. "What would make this awkward Doctor...is if you regret it."

The Doctor looked back into her amazing eyes and smiled much harder than he knew he could. "Not at all..." He leaned in again nice and slow, his lips slowly descending on hers again.

Their sweet moment was briefly lived as a knock came on the door. "Rose, its Jack. Can I come in?"

Rose pulled away and sat there for a moment, before looking at the Doctor, trying to gauge his feelings. His face was blank, which she hated.

"Yea Jack, come in. The Doctor was just checking on me." Rose shouted. She wouldn't play games with Mickey, she wouldn't play games with someone a hell of a lot older.

Jack slowly opened the door and peaked inside. "Am I interrupting?"

The Doctor stood up and headed towards the door. "No, there is nothing to interrupt." He looked at Jack, before walking past him out the door.

Rose dragged her fingers through her hair and sighed. "Everything alright Jack?"

"That's what I was gonna ask you. You've just seemed a little distant lately and I was wondering if you wanted to talk." Jack flopped on the loveseat, shifting himself into a comfortable position, that made him look more edible than usual.

The Doctor had her heart. It was a fact that she knew and was pretty sure Jack knew as well, even if the Doctor didn't. However, as a girl she did still have other urges and Jack always seemed to make them jump start. The many thoughts of what she could and wanted to do to him danced through her head briefly before she came back to reality.

"As I told the Doctor before...sometimes I miss when life was more simple. I love you both, and I love the traveling..." Rose tried to explain.

"But you wish there was a break from it sometimes. That it could be put on pause, just so you could be human for a little bit. Right?" Jack replied.

Rose looked at him shocked. It was nice to have someone human, well she assumed was human, around to understand what she was feeling sometimes. The Doctor tried, but Rose assumed that after being alive that many years, and seeing so much, it was hard to understand the little things.

"Yea...that's it. Nice to know someone gets me."

"Oh I'll get you, you just have to let me." Jack shot her his million dollar smile and winked, before chuckling softly. He teased but he would be lying if he said that he hadn't entertained delicious thoughts of her while enjoying himself in the shower. But he would never come on to her unless he was sure she wanted him. She was after all, in love with a timelord.

Rose bit her bottom lip softly, before turning on the bed to face jack. Her eyes were dark with desire and need."And what if I did let you?"

Jack slowly sucked in a deep breathe and let it out, lightly licking his dry lips. "Don't play with me Rose...unless you mean it." He sat up on the loveseat and faced her.

Rose slipped off the bed and walked slowly over to the loveseat, and lightly dragged one of her nails on the arm nearest Jack. "I want to play Jack...and I've never meant it more..." She trailed off as she straddled Jack, sliding down until they were face to face. She gazed over his face as she wrapped her arms around his neck."Do you want to play...Captain?"

Jack shifted himself up so Rose could feel how badly he wanted to play with her. His breathing was short, almost moaning. He looked over her body which was covered only by her matching pyjamas. But they were so loose that he could feel the heat coming between her legs. He slid his hands up her sides, slipping under the flannel shirt. Her skin was insanely soft to the touch and Jack let out a soft growl as he cupped her breasts in his hands, kneading them.

"Oh...oh god..." Rose whimpered, arching her back into the arousing touch. No one had ever touched her life this. She was lucky if Mickey would touch her before asking for sex. She ground herself down onto the bulge in Jack's pants, and they both let out a deep moan. The flannel pants weren't much of a barrier but it was still a ridiculous tease for both partners.

"Rose...I need to know that you really want this. Because if we start...I won't be able to stop..." Jack purred as he undid the small buttons of her shirt. It parted and Jack stared at her beautiful chest, aching to kiss and lick them.

Rose opened her eyes and reached between them, grabbing Jack's hard bulge and squeezed it, stroking up and down. If that didn't tell him, nothing would. Jack let out a deep growl, as he rested his head against her chest for a moment, before taking one of the pink buds into his mouth. He rolled it lightly between his teeth, then sucked softly. Rose whimpered and purred in response, so Jack sucked a little harder.

"Jack...oh god I don't know how much longer I can last...I want you, now." Rose demanded, her voice thick with arousal. She looked down at Jack who was enjoying her breast. Licking her lips, she watched for a moment, never feeling so wanted in her life. To get in attention, she decided to take matters into her own hands. Well not exactly her hands...

She ground hard onto his bulge, riding him through her pyjama pants. Jack pulled away from her chest to let out a loud moan, as he met her thrusts.

Both of them were moaning and panting so loud that they never heard the door open.

"Is this what you really want?"

They stopped dead in their thrusts and looked at the doorway.

The Doctor stood there, leaning against the frame. "Is he who you really want Rose?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own DW. Now before I get the angry reviews, I am warning you now, that i have calmed down the heat of the situation. I made it a little more real and heartfelt, I think thats the feeling my muse is writing with tonight. But not to worry, the next chapter will be longer, dirtier and even better :)**

Rose swallowed hard and froze for a moment before yanking her shirt closed and slipping off of Jack. Catching her breathe again, she ran her fingers through her hair, before looking back at him. She held her shirt closed as she walked over to the Doctor, leaving about a foot between them.

"You know who I really want...but I can only throw myself at you so many times before I starting losing some self-respect. I've tried and tried, and half the time I can't read you. With Jack...I always know what he wants, what he is thinking. He is honest and open with me..." Rose looked down at the floor.

"And he's human..." The Doctor replied softly.

"But thats not what she wants." Jack piped up, coming over to stand with the other two. "She wants you Doc, you have her heart. No one can touch that. But she has urges...and well you know me, I'm always ready and willing to help a lady out in a time of need." He smirked.

The Doctor shot him a dark glare before looking down at Rose. "I never meant to make you feel rejected or unwanted Rose...its just not easy for me to get close to someone. Or really show whats going on in this timey-wimey head." He reached out a hand and cupped her cheek. "I've wanted you since I met you Rose Tyler, in more ways than I've ever wanted anyone in my 900 years of life."

Rose looked into his eyes as she nuzzled into his hand. "Cant hurt to tell a girl these things more often ya know." She chuckled softly, then looked at him seriously. "I love you Doctor...but I also love Jack. You both appeal to different parts of me. Can you be alright with that?"

Jack placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "I'm just a walking hormone, I mean who wouldn't want me?"

The Doctor glanced at Jack out of the corner of his eyes, letting that remark slide for now. His focus remained on the blond in front of him; the only girl human or not, to shatter the ice around his heart. And when he looked into her soft, mesmerizing eyes, he could the love reflected right back. Jack may appeal to her younger, more animal side, but he would always appeal to the best of her, or so he hoped.

"There is nothing in this world, or any other world that I wouldn't do for you, Rose Tyler. And if that means that we have to keep him on a permenant basis, then its a small price to pay to make you happy." The Doctor finally replied, glancing over at Jack as he made his sharp reply.

"I feel so loved. Ok, I need a shower. You both need to talk, and I need to well...take care of my first mate." Jack winked. "I'll be back later in case we'd like to pick up where we left off." He kissed Rose's cheek, before closing the door behind him.

Rose smiled softly. "Does that mean you love me too Doctor?" She stepped closer and slid her arms around his waist as she rested her head on his chest. She could hear his two hearts beating and it made her smile wider.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around his Rose, and held her tight against him. "Yes Rose...I love you very much." His voice was soft, almost as if he were scared to hear those words out loud.

A few more moments were spent in their embrace, before Rose pulled away and walked over to the bed, grasping the Doctor's hand. She climbed onto the bed, and lightly pulled him onto the bed with her. The Doctor leaned over and kissed her softly, taking the breath right out of her lungs. His slid his hand up and down her side, lightly lifting her shirt. He stroked the soft exposed skin while deepening the kiss.

Rose endulged for a moment then light pushed him back, gasping for air. "Wow...I..." Her mind was a tornado of conflicting thoughts and feelings and she attempted to gather her barrings. "Doctor...I want you, so very much. More than I want Jack, because with you it would be real. It would be with my heart and all."

The Doctor smiled softly and went to reply but was stopped by Rose's finger on his lips.

"I don't want to rush with you. And I don't want you to feel like we have to just because I was...with Jack. That was because I was upset about you and I, and I wanted to feel wanted and..." Rose trailed off, so unsure of her own thoughts and worried about saying something wrong.

"Rose...I want to take it slow, if thats alright. I've had 900 years of rushing things and just getting the point. " The Doctor mumbled against her finger, before brushing it aside. "I just wanted you to know, that I really do want you." He cupped the side of her face and kissed her nose. "Would it be alright if we slept, just slept tonight?"

Rose smiled a deep smile. "I would really like that." She shifted on the bed so that she could get under the sheets and pulled them over them both.

The Doctor yanked off his jacket and tossed it to the floor, before laying down and pulling her into his arms. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead as he closed his eyes. "Goodnight Rose Tyler."

"Goodnight my Doctor."


End file.
